


Humans for Beginners

by Filigranka



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Spirits are up to good.





	Humans for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



‘We need to put it back,’ sighed Natsume. ‘In human world, it’s bad to steal.’

‘I didn’t steal it!’ The yokai, little, fluffy, yellow thing with a duckling-like beak, was so offended it started to tremble. ‘I just took it!’

‘Took it without asking the owner for a permission. For humans, it’s stealing. Think how sad she will be when she realise she no longer has it...’

“It” was a small dragon figurine.

‘I don’t want her sad! I want to be friends!’

‘Then why did you—‘

‘I’d taken your stone and you found me and we became friends! I want her to find me, too.’

Oh. So it was a different problem and needed a very different solution.

‘OK. I’ll make some costume for you, in case she’s unable to see yokai, and we’ll bring it back to her together, right? I’ll introduce you to her this way.’

Yokai nodded enthusiastically and started some jumpy dance around the meadow. Natsume smiled gently.

Suddenly, it stopped. Ran back to him, terrified. ‘And what about human-stealing part? Won’t she hate me for it? It’s bad to steal!’

‘Mmmm... We’re going to tell her it was my taken by stupid cat!’


End file.
